Too long in the sun
by Cooper101
Summary: For Becker, four hours in the boiling sun, sweating like there's no tomorrow and not drinking water isn't the best thing for him.


Matt, Abby and Conner jumped out of the car. They had just driven into a building site in west London. The sun was beating down on them; it had been for the past two weeks. As Conner said earlier - the weather report is never right. It was meant to be cloudy and rainy with thunderstorms, but the instead, they got a 28 – 32°C heat wave. It was very typical and for once in his life, Conner was begging for rain.

The anomaly had opened up about three or four hours ago, the three-team members not getting the message because of a very important meeting that somehow Becker did not need to be at. That was good as well as bad news. Bad because he didn't have to die in an _extremely _boring meeting, and good because someone with experience and one of the main team members was at the site of the anomaly.

In the blistering heat and rocky landscape of rubble piled high, the scanned for their fellow team mate. There were far too many men in black with guns and in the blinding heat, it was even harder to tell which one was Becker. Conner finally put on his very embarrassing pink sunglasses that Jess leant to him and spotted Becker quite easily.

"Yo! Action Man!" he called over to him. They saw Becker quickly finish talking to a soldier and start to jog over to them. Becker reached them slower than he would usury.

"Where's the anomaly?" Matt asked, skipping 'hellos'. Conner quickly grabbed his nose.

"You stink!" He said grabbing Abby with his free hand and shoving her in front of him to get away from Becker.

"And you look like a little girl with your pink shades," Becker snapped back, a tad annoyed.

"I sat one mine and broke them! I had to borrow Jess's!" Conner wailed in protest. Abby shook her head; her boyfriends could be such a child at times.

"Yah and I've been working four hour straight in the boiling sun without a seconds break Temple!" Becker shouted back, really getting annoyed. The soldier had a murdering look in his eyes and a threatening face. Conner grabbed Abby and hid behind her. Abby sighed about how much of a chicken Conner was half the time.

"Alright, calm down, calm down," Matt said, putting a hand on Becker's shoulder to stop his lunging at Conner. "You agree with me that the suns cooking your brain?" Becker nodded, wiping a lot of sweat off his forehead. He was so covered in sweat; it looked as if someone had just chucked a bucket of water over his head.

"The anomaly goes to the Cretaceous Period. We think creatures come through because we've found a man dead, but he could have easily fallen from one of the machines. He does fix them after all." Matt nodded taking this information in.

Suddenly, a scream echoed over the building site. The team wasted no time in running towards where the sound had come from. They ran over and round rubble until they got to a body. Becker scanned the area to see the creature, but saw nothing.

"It's a velociraptor's kill," she said standing up. Becker nodded, suddenly feeling dizzy.

"Right, we'll split up, Conner and Abby go look around the left side of the site and me and Becker will go look around the right side."

The team nodded and split up.

* * *

><p>Becker didn't feel good what's-so-ever. The sun was literary beating down on him like a whip on his back. It was roasting him from the inside out. He wasn't surprised as back attracts heat, but he refused to change into something that wasn't his uniform. Sweat had started to drip off him more recently and Becker wasn't surprised that Matt wanted to stay at least three meters in front of him, he stank! Becker's top was clinging so tight to his body it was also, as if it was just another layer of his skin. However, another layer of skin that rather stopped him from breathing slightly it was so tight. Becker was sure that he had water daring to spill out of his boots. All his clothes clung tightly to him and Becker found it harder and harder to walk.<p>

Becker's vision started to become blurry. He stopped walking, and Matt notices this. Matt stopped walking and turned to ask if Becker was all right. Unknown to Matt, Becker wasn't fine. He stumbled forwards then backwards, dropping his gun, Matt realizing that something was wrong. Becker finally collapsed over onto the dirty floor. Dust and dirty cached onto Becker instantly, refusing to come off.

With a shout down his earpiece and not knowing what was wrong with Becker, all Matt could do was wait for the medics.

* * *

><p>Becker opened his eyes. It was weird not opening them to the blazing sun, but instead the ARC medical bay. It also felt funny to be cool instead of boiling alive from the inside out. He slowly sat up, only to find that someone else was pushing him back down. He looked up to see Jess.<p>

"Moring Mr Fried Egg," Jess said smiling. Becker raised an eyebrow

"Mr Fried Egg?"

"Yep!" she popped the 'p'. "That's what the doctor called you when you came in. She said you go a bit dehydrated out on the field, not drinking enough water, so you passed out." Becker hit his head on the railing of the bed and groaned in protest to the news Jess was giving him. He passed out! Passed out! That was completely unacceptable, it would only be acceptable if he had been poison by a creature, but he hadn't! Becker shook his head.

"I guess in future I'll have to take at least three seconds to take a drink then… I'm going to forget that tomorrow, do remind me every good five ten minutes Jess. I'm going to collapse everyday nearly with this stupid heat wave." Jess bit her lip.

"I don't think you need to worry about the heat wave any longer Becker."

"Why?"

"Should we say, Christmas for Conner came early."

"It's raining isn't it?"

"You wanna go lie on the ground outside with Conner don't you?" Becker nodded his head fierily. Christmas had come early for him too.

No way was he going to lay the medical bay a moment longer.


End file.
